Life's a game
by DragonFlame88
Summary: Imps: Assosiated mainly with mischief and pranks, as the newest book-in at the Hotel proves, and Dracula's not to keen on that with Mavis now pregnant with twins. It get's even worse when a possible 'zing' occurs between Murray and the new imp girl. Set quite a bit after the event of HT MurrayxOC involved
1. The Search

**NOTE: **Hey guys, DragonFlamm99 here on my new account~ Just wanted to say how much I currently love Hotel transylvania (which IS the reasoning towards the making of this fanfic sooo... yeah. Sorry to waist your time with this, please read and review, I'd love to hear your thoughts aannnddd... Enjoy ^^

* * *

_**Life's a game**_

**Chapter 1: The search**

The moon was bright, clear and enlightened the darkness of the forest. Haunted apparently, Mostly to keep humans away. If that was the case, she would have found paradise if all she had heard was true.

She didn't want to look back the way she had come. She hadn't felt so alone in all her hundreds of years of existance. She wanted to feel safe once again. Feel like she could belong. She craved attention.

It was in her nature. She was an imp, after all.

Oh, humans got the stereotype right that her kind _LOVED _attention and causing mischieve. Especially toward humans. So many differant emotions to play on. Each was like a fruit in her opinion. They all had the same taste, but it varied in such a way it brought her back for more and more.

But then in return of their 'naughty' behaviour, they were depicted as 'ugly' creatures, when really, they had a very close likeness to humans, sharing body structures quite the same. Another little reason why imp prefured to find human companions and friends.

That was, until she had tried to get too close to one.

Now, just because one human was bent on destroying her for being a 'monster' she didn't see it as any reasoning to hate every human in existance and attempt to hunt them all and take an eye for an eye. From what she had heard, an eye for an eye would just blind you, and you wouldn't want that would you? She knew she didn't...

But still, she wasn't keen on escaping another encounter by the skin of her fangs again, so after much consideration, she had decided to book into a special hotel, just for monsters. Created by the great Dracula himself. She grinned at the thought.

"Behave or I'll suck your blood, bleh bleh bleh!" She mummbled to herself, immitating the transylvanian accent through her own accent. She knew the count had never once said 'bleh belh bleh' but she had heard humans joke about it whenever she heard it, and it amused her so much.

But then she was amused by many things...

She huffed as her arms began to ache, and she set the two large suit cases down by her feet and she sat on one to catch a break and her breath. She took this moment to observe her surroundings.

Humans would describe this place as frightening, fearful, haunted and a place to stay away from. To her, it was just a forest. Really, she was after all a 'monster'. She'd been living in a deep cave for pleanty of years to not really care less about spiders, ghosts or things that went 'bump' in the night.

She herslef enjoyed those kinds of 'creepy' things. Whatever sent chilled snaking down other's spines worked like a little charm for the female imp.

She yelped slightly as something wizzed by her and she leapt. her devil-like twirld around the handles of both her suitcases as she leapt up and latched herself onto a tree branch. She adjusted her balance, sitting in a way a monkey would, hands on the branch btewwn her tucked feet, her tail hanging from the tree slightly. She looked and, for a brief moment, saw what looked like a car zooming off in the direction she had been headed, which was only pointing to way direction.

Her monkey like grin returned within half a second, her amber eye lighting up with glee as she took off, leaping from branch to branch with great grace and speed, her suit cases clunking together behind her.

She was so excited she could bearly contain it...

* * *

Sorry it was short guys, but I hope you like it so far ^^ Please R and R, thanks~


	2. The Arrival

**NOTE:** Thank you to everyone who gave a review, I appreciate it so much ^^ and also to anyone who just read and enjoyed it. I'll be honest, I'm not really the best writer in the world, and this is only really something I wanted to do for a wee bit of fun. Anyways, As I briefly stated in the summary, this is set a few years after the events of the movie, and mavis is having twins. Here is the explaination. Enjoy, and please R and R, thank you all~

* * *

**Chapter 2: The arrival**

"But blood-orange, are you sure you are ready for...this?" Dracula was hesitant before directing to mavis's flat stomach. The raven-haired, 121 year old vampire simply raised one brow as a gentle smile curved upon her black lips, her blue eyes shimmering with honesty as she nodded.

"Of course, Dad." She said, as though she had rehearsed it over and over. "Me and Johnny are ready. We've been together for nearly four years now, and he's say's he thinks he settled into being a vampire now."

Dracula frowned slightly. "He 'thinks' he's settled?" Mavis rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Well, it's been a year now. You've seen him as well."

He nodded. "Yes, yes, I have sweet fangs, But it just worries me a bit..." mavis smiled and walked forward to embrace her father. She was almost able to rest her head over his shoulders now, without going on tip-toes.

"You always worry, dad. I promise, this is what me and Johnny want." She giggled and pulled away slightly to look her father in the eyes. He held onto her wrists gently as a look of worry still shimmered in his blue eyes. "Johnny was worried you were gonna kill him after you found out."

Dracula smiled slightly, "The thought was there..."

Mavis's eyes widened, "Dad!"

the count laughed, "I am kidding! I'm kidding sweet-fangs. You know I wouldn't really."

Mavis sighed and smiled. "Yeah. But could you talk to him maybe? You know, ease his nerves?"

"He has nerves?"

"Dad...!"

He laughed again. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Okay dead-ums. I'll have a talk with him." He smiled and wrapped his arms and cape around her, like he had done when she was only little. The thought was so weird, seeing how she had been so little, and now it seemed as though (when he pulled away and saw her again) She was all grown up the next moment. It hurt. But in a way he had come to be more comfortable with.

"Great. He said he'll be hanging out in the main lobby." She informed him. "I'll see you later, dad." He gave a brief nod.

"Okay, Mavis." She was gone with in the blink of an eye and he was stood their alone in his room.

He sighed and sat down. On what, he wasn't sure. He was too deep in thought.

For him, it had all gone by so quick.

Johnny and Mavis had left not long after the whole mess a few years back, and had gone travelling together. Then Johnathan came back a vampire, claiming how he wanted to stay with Mavis forever, and never leave her.

The kid had a good heart. Giving up all he knew to stay with his zing. That took bravery and love, he knew. It was then a matter of adjusting Johnny to his new life style. He once accidentaly forgot he was a vampire and nearly strolled out into the blazing sunlight. Thank goodness Mavis had decided to get a drink and catch him before he got further down the hall.

Then after that, they went travelling again (by night mostly, not that the two let it stop their fun) and upon their second visit back, Johnny had asked him for his daughter's hand. Dracula knew Johnny was good, he had reformed him in good ways, allowing him to loosen towards humans as well as staying so controlling (although he never thought he was that bad too begin with), so he of course gave their blessing. He had never seen Mavis so happy (well, he had, but not like this) and it pleased him. He knew Martha would have been happy as well and would have accepted Johnny too.

He didn't dwell on Martha not being able to see his daughter's wedding, because he knew she was there. Always looking over their little girl and him...

They had then once again left for their honeymoon, another trip. While he did offer them to stya for a honeymoon, Mavis pointed out she had grown up at the hotel most of her life and wanted to try someplace else. He was informed they had settled with Hawaii for their honeymoon. An excellent choice in his eye. He hadn't see them until now, both returning with even more news.

They always brought back stories and gifts, now he was wondering whether he should add 'news to faint and panic to' on the list as well...

He sighed. All in four years... Mavis was travelling, in love, married and now pregnant. She was definatly by any standards not a little girl now.

and honestly... He felt fine with it.

Yes, it was a tad bit heart aching and (being honest) it made him feel quite old, the thought of being a grandfather, but then, at the same time, he was proud and happy Mavis would soon be a mother, and would be raising a family of her own with Johnny.

He let a wide smile spread on his face. Both with a proud and joyfeeling for his daughter, and also for the fact he had been able to calm his worries and thoughts.

His thoughts were broken slightly by the sound of thunder rummbling it the distance, and the rather sudden sound of water tapping against the window, the night wind beginging to pick up, howling feircly.

He camly stood and began to head towards the door.

It was time to find Johnny.

* * *

The rain came just as she got down to open her suitcase.

She grummbled as she dug into her slightly open suitcase and began too pull out a cloth. A by passer could have mistaken her for some magician, pulling out the ridiculously long black and white striped scarf.

she curled it around her neck, letting it hang loose down her back and the end definatly hitting the muddy forset floor, which was now beginning to become damp as well by the rain, which was starting to pick up. She growled in annoyance at the sky, almost as though intending to scare the rain clouds off, but with no avail of course.

She then scoped back down and thrust her hand back inside the suitcase, hurridly pushing and proding about before she gasped in joy, finding and claiming her prize. She snatched out a rather big black cloak. She was never one to be seen with a coat of all things. She hated them for some reason or another. It might have just been due to her stubborness, and pressured though that she'd look fat in it.

She slipped in on, pushing her wet brown hair out of the way of her sight, only two have two slithers fall back down as she went to close her suit case. She glared as best she could at the two pieces of hair for a second, almost as though waiting for them to move at her will of mind. When she saw (or realised) this was evidently time wasting, she clicked her open suit case shut and scooped one suitcase in each hand, her demon like tail curled under the cloak and around her waist so it could catch two pieces of her black fabric and trap it togther, keeping it more secure from blowing about in the wind.

She heaved in a deep breath and tugged on forwards, her grin returning as she thought about the warmth of open doors and a place to relax for once.

She'd forget about them.

Him. _That beast!_

Everyone. _They had been all she had!_

Everything. _All she knew, g__one!_

This was a new begining.

Right...?

* * *

Dracula waited in the main lobby. Here, he could see quite a few monsters he knew. None of them were Johnny. He wondered where he was.

"Hey Drac."

He turned and looked up to see Frank. The gentle giant smiled down at him as he place a large hand upon the vampire's shoulder.

"Excited?" He asked. Obviously refering to Mavis's pregnancy. The count nodded, not looking at the frankenstein and focused much more on the door for some reason.

"You seem a quite calm about it." Griffin's voice chimed in. He looked to his other side to see a paire of flating glasses. Dracula simply shrugged.

"Mavis and I had a talk. I now need to talk to Johnny."

"I'm hoping you don't mean that in a bad way..." Frank mummbled in slightly worry.

Dracula shook his head, "No no no, Just more of a son-in-law and father-in-law talk about the whole thing.

The invisible man to his right shuffled on the spot briefly. "Do you know if mavis and Johnny will be staying until Mavis has the baby?

"I cannot say. That's why I need to wait for Johnathan." The glasses simply diped as Griffin nodded a brief 'okay'.

After a few more moments of silence, Frank spoke up. "When do ya think Wyane, wanda, the pups and Murray will get here?"

Dracula sighed slightly. " I am hping Murray will arrive before the pups so then we can clear away any more sand Murray brings with him."

The pups always loved to play in the sand. Their favourite activity being to scoop a pawful up and lob it at passers by.

Griffin chuckled. "I suppose that's a good thing to wish for. But those pups will find one way to cause trouble one way or another."

The count shivered. "Please. i'd rather not concentrate on that for now..."

"Right, cross the bridge when you get to it." Frank dded with a playful nudge and smirk, winning himself a secretly ammused glare from Dracula.

"Well, I need to back to my room. Eunice brought alot more this time..." The giant sighed, knowing what fate awaited him as he trugged away.

"Yeah. I'd better get moving too. See ya later, Drac."

'Oh the irony of that sentence' The vampire thought in amusment as he bid the invisible man goodbye. he then turned his attention back towards the main enterance. He saw frowned, his sight catching glimps of a shadow pushing through the enterance doors.

He watched as a cloaked figure stepped in, dripping wet. The figure placed two suitcases down beside it and then liftedit's hands towards it's head, overshadowed by the hood.

The hood was pulled down.

Dracula stood stock still, a new sence of fear rushed through him as he saw just what had entered his hotel. A million negative and fear fuled thoughts rushed through his mind as only one sentece could escape his dry, pale lips.

"An imp...?!"

* * *

So, how was that guys? Hope a bit more was explained... If not, there's always the next chapter if I get enogh reviews and reads X3

Sorry if I got anything wrong or if the character's seemed quite Ooc. I've never been good at writing characters ^^' but I hope you enjoyed it anyways~ Please leave your thoughs and I'll see you next time~


	3. The Chaos rising

**NOTE: **I hope you uys are enjoying it so far ^^ Here, I'm hoping to explain a little bit more about where imp's stand in monster society. I'm sorry if it sucks a bit... But then this is only for fun as said before. It would be great if I could get a few more reviews on how it's going. Hope ya'll enjoy it X3

p.s this has a little bit of drac and my oc's point of views so... yeah ^^

* * *

**Chapter 3: Chaos rising**

Dracula felt a sense of deja vu crash over him as he simply stared at the monster before him. An imp. It screamed for a thousand things to go wrong, and the feeling was so similar to when Johnny had entered the hotel years ago, that it was almost frightening to the un-dead king.

He simply stared as the imp gazed around with large, curious amber eyes, both suitcases droped by her side, beneath her dripping wet, black cloak.

He gathered his thoughts as quickly as possible.

Imps had never really been classed as monsters really. They were more or less classed as 'mythological creatures', more than most monsters were. The reason for this was because imps, as far as he knew, were known to be not only a rather mischievous race, as also, a quite violent one as well. When provoked.

They lived in big famillies due to the fact they got lonley very easlily, and sometimes chose humans as companions instead of finding a mate. Although, he couldn't recall any Johnny saying a single thing about imps, which probably meant they had gone into hiding after centuaries. It may have been because humans were sick of their pranks and, well, impish nature, or the fact hey had become quite violent as time progressed.

If he remembered right, imps ate meat. Most of them did anyway. That's what they had fangs for. He knew for a fact some imps killed overs over scraps of meat, or just killed one another for food. How barbaric.

But honestly, he only knew this from rumors and books he had read. He had never actually seen an imp before. They hadn't been known to live in Transylvania, and he wasn't quite sure where imps liked to live. For whatever reason, he had never really seen one in the hotel, until this moment.

The female imp's gaze snapped towards him. She had a huge toothy grin planted accross her face, cat-like eyes gleaming with a sense of pride and mischief.

Maybe she wasn't a violent one, but she didn't look innocent either...

He approached the new comer, putting on a smile. He couldn't be rude to a guest. Even if he did have doubts about her. Who knows, maybe she'd turn out to be diffrent than from what he had heard.

"Welcome to Hotel Transylvania, ma'am." He would have continued but a giggle from this imp cut him off.

"Bit of a mouthful of a title, don'cha think? But the place looks pretty sharp, so I guess you earn that point." Amusment filled the female's voice as she continued to grin up at the count.

Her smile reminded him of a character he had heard about in a human story which Johnny had informed him about. A cat which constantly grinned, spoke in riddles and disappeared at will.

He was praying she wasn't like the character that much. But the grin looked pretty close to what Johnny had told him.

He wasn't able to hold his smile, but he kept his tone calm and collected. "Do you have a resevation, Ma'am?"

"Quinn." The imp simply stated, and Dracula's brows raised in confusion.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Don't bother with the 'ma'am' shiz. I feel weird when people call me that. So jus' Quinn'll do."

He frowned slightly. Well excuse me for being polite he thought rather bitterly.

"Very well, Quinn." He put a little more empathasis on her name than he maybe should have. "Do you have a reser-?" He began to repeat the question but the imp cut him off by shaking her head.

"Nope. I didn't have time. It's reeaaallllyyy complicated to explain, but I had to come straight here sooo..." She trailed off. She was still grinning.

Dracula sighed slightly and began to make his way toward the booking desk further into the room. "Come with me then." He mummbled slightly.

* * *

Quinn went to pick up her briefcases'... Only to find a zombie bell hop had already beaten her to it. She grinned at him.

"Cheer's bud!" She proceeded to followed Dracula as the zombie moaned something. She was amazed really. She, an imp, had been allowed into the 5-steaked hotel Transylvania! It filled her with a giddy and childish pride. She almsot felt special. Oh, she noticed the odd lookes she got from some monsters as she passed by, a skip in her step. Honestly, she couldn't have given a single shi-

"You're lucky." She almost crashed into the count as he came to a halt besides the bokking desk, she marvled at how many oddly shaped key's lined upon the wall. "We have quite a few reservations." He walked around the desk and disspaeared for a moment, before reappearing with a large resevation book. Quinn leaned over the desk to get a better look and a few drops of water splatted onto the the closed book.

Dracula looked at her disaprovingly. She grinned sheepishly and slunk back.

The count looked back down and opened the book, flicking few at least a hundren pages, which probably wasn't even half of the book.

"Okay let's see..." He muttered. "What kind of room would you like?"

The imp hummed for a second and decided to just just speak her mind. "Hmmm... I don' mind to be honest. Just somewhere near the roof with a bed , bath and all that... Ya know?"

"Hmm..." Dracula simply mused as he picked out a father quile and diped it in ink. Quinn looked about the desk and her eyes lit up at the sight of a silved little bell. She grinned and immediately went to press it a few times... Only to have her hand slapped away.

She whimpered in pain and rubbed her slightly sore hand as she pouted out her lips and sent a small glare at the vampire, who still didn't look up.

"Full name?"

"It's just Quinn. Imps don't have last names or middle names. We find it unessesary." Dracula did look up this time, an dhe looked interested.

"Really?" She nodded.

"Eeyup!" She grinned as he frowned uncertainly. He obviously didn't trust her 100%. But what was he too say?

"Okay then..." He scribbled down quickly. "You said, um, somewhere near the roof?" She diped her head again.

"Eeyup!"

He frowned. That was really starting to annoy him. "Okay, could you stop with the 'eeyup'ing please, it's quite annoying.

"Eeyup." She suddenly looked as though she were about to laugh as he frowned darkly. "Nah, sorry, I'm jus' kiddin' with ya."

He looked in the book once again. "Okay... Wait here, please." She watched as he morphed into a bat and a flew up high. He took a key from the highest point and then droped back down in a puff of blue smoke.

The count appeared back behind the counter and held out a golden key. She grinned as she looked now at the shiny object in dracula's hand and egerly took the key.

"Cheers! So how much'll it cost for me to stay 'ere, then?"

The count raised one brow. "That depends on how long you with too stay..."

Quinn bit her bottom lip and rolled her eyes upwards as she thought it over.

"How's about a month-?"

The count opened his mouth to speak, but a loud rash from the enterance startled the both of them as the imp and vampire turned and snapped their gazes towards the entrance just in time to see were wolf pups piling into the room.

Quinn looked shocked at first, before a lopsided grin plastered her face. She had never seen werewolf pups before, let alone this many. There were hundreds!

...Okay that was probably and over-statment, but they were every where, buzzing around like bees! How could she count them?

All the chaos and mayhem they caused. it all looked so... fun...

Fun!

She wanted to join in! She wanted to be appart of this game too! She just wanted to jump into the fight two pups had formed in the center of the room, where a few other pups stood aside, cheering on the fight. She wanted to join the chanting as well.

Her gaze fell upon two adult were-wolves entering the room, one holding paws with two of her pups either side of her, as another pup was harrassing her father. Quinn noter the three pups by the adults looked much younger than the other pups, who look a little older.

The mother wolf was waering a very nice dress, Quinn noted to herself. She liked bright colours for some odd reason, even though her kind were a lot more prone to being attracted to darker colours. She also had a quite bright smile and seemed like a relativly nice person.

The father... Looked like he needed sleep... That was all Quinn could think for that moment.

"C'mon kids, do you all really need to make an enterance EVERY time we come here?" She heared the father moan. Obviously, this was very normal.

Quinn then noticed the count makig his way other too the couple. She followed, not really having much else to do. If she joined in with the pup's rough-housing, she would probably be out on her ear in no time, what-so-ever.

"Wayne, Wanda! It's great to see you both!" Drac greeted them cheerfully. Wayne grinned, bearing his fangs as Dracula pulled him into a one arm hug.

"Good to see ya Drac! It's great to be back out of the shadows for a while." He said with a gentle chuckle.

Quinn suddenly yelps as a crushing feeling was sent through her tail and she twisted herself to see a were-wolf pup had decided her tail was toy and was currently biting down on it. Hard.

"Oh! Ouch! Oh-ho there lill' guy!" She yelped out to the pup who didn't look up. "I'm sorry but that kinda-Ow-ie! Sorry, but could you-OW!"

She heard a gasp and the female were-wolf named Wanda quickly came forward, picking the pup up and gently opening his jaws, releasing the imp's tail.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry about that!" She looked down at the pup in her arms. "Willbur, what do you have to say for yourself?" Wilbur's ears lowered slightly as he shot Quinn a look she knew. The 'i'm saying sorry but i still don't quite mean it' look. She chuckled to herslef when the pup forced a sheepish 'Sorry, miss' from his lips.

Quinn grinned over at the pup. "Don' worry about it. My tail's gone through worse!" She grinned and swung her tail in her hand casually.

She then decided to maybe try starting a convo. "Nice dress by the way. It's real pretty."

Quinn usually got an odd look when she complimented cloathing. Imps were not know for compliments or fashion.

Thankfully, Wanda was obviously a nice woma- sorry, werewolf, and took the compliment as she let her pup run off.

"Why, thank you. That's a very nice scarf." Quinn's grin widened, which was probably physically impossible at that point as her grin was already too big. She droped her tail and lifted her scarf up for the were-wolf to view it better.

"Cheers!" I don't gat many compliments bein' an imp." She kept her grinn. Wanda nodded gently.

"I see... May I ask, have you ever been here before? I doin't think i've ever-"

Quinn cut her off with the shake of a head. "Nnnope! First time here. Had too get away for a lill' bit, ya know?"

Wanda smiled and nodded, looking around the room as witches flew about the room, quickly gathering up the pups from causing more trouble.

"Oh yes, I know..."

She looked back over at the imp. "I'm Wanda, over there is my husband, Wayne-" She directed to her husband who was curreently being tackled by a mib of pups "-and then there's my children-"

Quinn cut her off by rasing her hands in a surrendering motion, with a gentle grin. "-Don't worry with names. I have terrible memory, and it would probably take a lill' while." She let her arms fall to her sides as she shrugged weakly. "We imps arn't known for names really..."

Wanda tilted her head. "Do imps have names?"

Quinn grinned. "Well, some name their young, some don't, but imps never bother with last names. So for me, I'm just Quinn."

Quinn held out her hand and wanda took it with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Quinn."

Quinn scoffed playfully, taking her hand back, a mischivous glint appeared in her amber eyes. "Save that for when i've settled in..."

Wanda looked confused for a moment, but all was interupted when wind suddenly picked up in the room, sand and dust flying with it. Wanda raised a paw over her eyes and Quickly squinted her eyes, blinking quite a few times. She staggered back slightly, more into the center of the room, both beacuse she was curious to see what was entering this time, and just beacuse the wind was forcing her that way.

The wind began to swirl and swirl and the sand pilled quickly near the enterance, ove rthe wind, Quinn heard a voice boom.

"HERE COMES THE PARTY-!" She only just saw a large, dusty figure sliding down the sand dune, and it was too late when she realised it was heading straight towards her.

Seconds later the world went black for her.

* * *

HOLD SHIZ ON A CRACKER! I'm sooo sorry it took so long folks ^^; but here, chapter tres!

Hope ya'll like it, and please enjoy reading and reviewing :3


End file.
